


I'd Never Let You Go

by RunaLiore



Series: TomoHima [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: A very short TomoHima fluff which for some reason I felt compelled to write. Based on the gayest possible interpretation of the loading screen comic where Himari says "If you were a guy, I'd never let you go/never leave you alone." It could easily have been about 400 words longer but I really just needed to finish this so I hope it is at least a small cute thing to read. Thanks!





	I'd Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> “Thanks for listening to me,” Himari wiped her eye and sniffled, “If only you were a guy, I’d never let you go.”  
> Just out of earshot, Tomoe sighed and wry smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.  
> “Thanks… text me later, okay?”

It wasn’t particularly warm that Sunday morning and only humid enough to be a bother if you stepped out of the shade. The buzz of dragonflies was louder than all the footsteps in the park near the shopping district and the only cloud poking over the rooftops was a small wisp that looked like a pair of keys. Himari remembered the most ridiculous details so perfectly, right up until she got the text from Tomoe.

“I’m on my way, stay right there!”

That was two hours ago – two hours before Himari stumbled into the Hazawa café and immediately slumped over across an empty table at the back of the room. She pressed her face flat against the table and called out without even looking up.

“Tsugu! I messed up again!”

A cup of hot tea settled across the table just within Himari’s reach and she grabbed the handle. Still holding a tray across her chest, Tsugumi smiled in the most reassuring way she could for someone who was still staring at coffee rings and wood grain.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. You can definitely tell her next time!”

Himari turned her head onto her cheek but kept her eyes on the table.

“All I did was cry on her and talk about something completely different, and then – aah!”

Her face found the table again and by now, Tsugumi was starting to wonder whether or not she’d have to clean off a Himari nose print later on. Fortunately the café was nearly empty and the few regulars present were already enjoying their drinks near the front. She didn’t have long before the morning rush would begin in earnest but, at least for the moment, Tsugumi had time. She set her tray down and set a hand on Himari’s shoulder.

“Himari, it’s okay. You’ll get it next time, right?”

“No, but I said something really mean Tsugu!” Himari’s voice fell blunt against a paper menu and she rolled her face around again. “I got really really really REALLY emotional when she held me and stroked my hair and she said I could cry on her and I got really nervous so I made a dumb joke and said ‘haha if you were a boy I’d never let you go!’”

“Th-that’s definitely… not exactly the way to tell Tomoe how you feel…”

“I’m so dumb!”

Tsugu jumped back as Himari sat upright and chugged half her cup, slamming it down as the coffee grinder buzzed from the kitchen and the bells over the front door chimed. Slumping back down, Himari took a deep breath and sighed.

“It’s the worst thing,” She said, “and what if I made Tomoe think I didn’t care about her as much as some guy I might meet or that I’d ignore her if I got a boyfriend even though I love her so much and she’s so much better than any boy… Tsugu, how do I tell her? Tsugu?”

But Tsugumi was staring over Himari now, across the café at the front door and at Tomoe, who had just walked inside a few moments ago. By the time Himari turned to see her, Tomoe was glancing aside and forcing an awkward grin.

“Ah, uh, ah, haha,” Tomoe swallowed and her eyes shifted again, “Hey, Himari. Tsugu. I was gonna ask for the notes from last week’s class, but, I’ll come back when the café’s not so busy.”

She turned and walked back outside and as she left, Tsugumi noticed that her ears were bright enough to blend in with her hair. The sound of the bells was still in the air when Himari bolted from her seat and ran outside.

Through the front window, Tsugumi could see Himari tripping headlong into Tomoe, the two of them grabbing onto each other, and then their faces close and laughing as they leaned against the café’s door. She would have to tell them to move, eventually. Eventually.

 

 


End file.
